Immortal Love
by DanteUesugi
Summary: Dante never knew the true meaning of love. After all, being a sexy vampire comes with the perks of seducing any women or man. But what happens when his friend introduces him to a blonde hottie that can't be seduced by looks alone?AU,ItaxNaru,RaoulxOc
1. Prologue

-----

_**Prologue**_

It was a late and cold winter's night while many noises and sounds can be heard in a bustling city. But there was one being that wasn't affected by their surroundings and if anyone was to try to figure out as to why such a handsome and imposing character could be late at such a night, is a mystery to anybody who would want to guess.

Although the handsome man was not alone that night as a pretty standard woman was underneath him while leaning them both against a wall. The woman was too busy trying to hoax the taller man to keep doing what he doing regardless of what was about to happen soon. Not even knowing what her partner is or what he was even thinking at that moment.

Even if people were to come by and see them, it was mostly brushed off thinking that it was just some usual couples wanting to share a moment alone. Plus it was obvious that there wasn't any screaming for 'rape' from the woman's mouth to suspect that there wasn't anything wrong with the scene.

Leaning down to nibble on the woman's left ear, the man whispered snidely, "How utterly pathetic. What if I was a real rapist? I don't know what goes on with this centuries' mind, but I doubt you _humans_ can get any smarter. You don't even know how easy of a pray you all are against my kind. If you haven't noticed, even good-looking men could be rapists too, might I add."

Sighing to himself disappointingly, Dante added, "I guess your just one of the usual ignorant women I have come across, and such a naive little lamb you are. But don't worry, this Big Bad Wolf is going to take you out of your fantasy world soon and put you back in reality where you truly belong."

That night, Dante had decided to take some random woman out of a high-class restaurant into a dark alley. They were both at the point of kissing each other senseless and aimlessly groping one other until Dante stopped kissing at the lamb's neck.

"What are you talking about? Whatever, it doesn't matter right now. Let us keep moving, shall we?" The woman asked confused at first, but not bothering to listen to the answer and instead she fumbled to undo Dante's belt.

Knowing that he couldn't wait any longer, Dante bit into the woman's neck. It wasn't a couple of seconds later when his ears were filled with the beautiful high-pitched screams. It was like music to his ears and it made his pride take a huge boost for returning the lamb back to her rightful place.

He took his time at sucking hard and long on the woman's delicious blood, wanting to steal every last drop from his victim's almost dead body. Although he had to stop when he felt her limp body sag against his and when he heard her last heart beat drop that one last time.

Sighing again, Dante didn't hesitate a moment to let his latest victim fall on the dirty and hard floor of the alley. Not even bothering to care when he heard a loud crack that something must have broken on his prey's body. Looking back down, he sneered and shook his head before he said one last time before walking away, "Let this be a lesson learned for you in the afterlife, my pathetic little lamb."


	2. It's What I Crave

Summary: Dante never knew the true meaning of love. After all, being a sexy vampire comes with the perks of seducing any women or man. But what happens when his friend introduces him to a blonde hottie that can't be seduced by looks alone?

**Warning: This is boyxboy which means intimate moments between two hot guys. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Ai No Kusabi, Al Bhed, or anything related to Final Fantasy.**

My first fan fiction and willing to except criticism.

* * *

_It's What I Crave_

He glided silently across the room, successfully making his way to the glass window. The moon casted a bright light, showing the lonely figures face. Dante moved away gracefully from the window, finding who he needed to see. He had decided to steal from a house on the other side of town, for a simple reason, too. He was bored. Bored and upset to be truthful. Because of Naruto, humans were off limits for feeding. His best friend restricted his limits strictly to feeding off of donated blood to the hospital. Mostly the only reason he actually restrained himself was because Naruto had made him promise to only drink the blood from the hospital. He always kept his promises.

His cell phone vibrated in his pants pocket, signaling him that the owners of the house were back. Quickly, he moved things out of order but deciding to not taking anything. The front door creeped open, behind it, a middle-aged man yawned. He fucking should be. It was late. Or early for those optimistic types of people, striking 2 o'clock. Dante wasn't about to do anything special, so he quietly escaped from a first floor window. He left it opened, letting the brisk breeze walk around in the house. He ran and jumped over the white picket fence, barely giving the house owner time to realize what just transgressed.

Dante slowed his running into a relaxed walk, walking over to a sleek black Lotus Elise. He got into the passenger's seat, immediately putting on his seatbelt.

"What did you do in there, exactly?" Kyne asked curiously.

"I only moved around some stuff. Nothing really major." He sighed, truly wanting to do something to quell his boredom. The ride back home was swift, as there was never that much traffic early in the morning. Dante got out of the car, thanking Kyne for dropping him off. He practically dragged himself back to his apartment, dreading what was to come. Yeah, he kept his promises, but this time it was different. He craved it. After the years he kept his promise to Naruto, he at least deserved a treat. A break from drinking stale blood. A break from cutting his hair and not letting it grow out. And a break from masturbating with himself. He truly needed a break from masturbating. His cock was red and sore. It got even sorer at the mere thought of even jerking off again.

"God, I feel like a desperate virgin wanting to get laid." Dante muttered to himself darkly, decidedly in a foul mood. Naruto had to understand his needs. Fuck! How the hell would he feel if he didn't get screwed on a daily bases by Itachi?

He pulled out his apartment keys from his jacket and fumbled to get the door open. He was met with his pet pouncing on him, knocking the air out of his immortal lungs.

"Hi to you too." He laughed whole-heartedly as his pet, Nauta, who licked his face happily. Other than Nauta, he was alone in his apartment, as always. On his way back home, he had decided to tell Naruto his issues tomorrow, not feeling the needed to do it that night. He sighed tiredly as he walked to his room with Nauta following. Entering his bedroom, he dumped himself on his bed, moaning in contentment. Although vampires had hard times falling asleep, it wasn't impossible. But even when they did, they were actually light sleepers. Dead silence was needed to sleep, even if a pin dropped in the next room would wake him up. A fact that restricted him to only sleep at his place. It was a miracle that Nauta's breathing never disturbed his sleep.

Said pet climbed in, not waiting for an invitation.

"Cu ruf fyc ouin tyo, Nauta? (1)?" Dante asked his beloved pet, petting his head in between his ears. He mewled lightly, melting under his hand. Dante smiled.

"E'mm dyga ed fyc kuut(2)." He moved into his bed, settling himself next to his pet. Fuck, telling his best-friend about his moment of weakness was going to be pure hell. A knot twisted in his stomach. Karma was a bitch. His personal cell phone rang while Dante picked out the right words to say carefully. He knew Naruto was calling because he personalized the ringer for him. Damn it all to hell.

He answered reluctantly. "Hey Naru."

"Don't 'Hey Naru' me! I know what you did. I'm watching the news now. You could at least placed her body somewhere else instead of leaving it!" He didn't sound upset but confused.

"Then Naruto, you know what I am but yet you still expect me to be like the rest of them. I can't. No matter how hard I try, no matter how many promises I make, it's always going to end the same. We both know that." Dante said as he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"But then what do you want me to do? Just let you stand around and do this for your entertainment? I ju-"

"You think I do this for entertainment? I do it to survive. If I could, I would restrict myself to just hospital supplies, but my body can only last for so long. Look I understand your worries, but my present lifestyle is taking its toll, physically and mentally. If I don't get what I need, I won't be the only one being hurt." Although he always held his anger in easily, it seeped out slowly, making his voice rougher at the end of his statement.

There was silence on the line for awhile, making Dante wonder if Naruto hanged up.

"Was that a threat?" He all but yelled.

"Look forgive me. My temper got the better of me. I just...need to get laid."

"So you're getting upset because you're not getting sex?"

"Well that amongst other things."

Again, silenced ensued on his cell phone but it lasted longer than the first time.

"Naruto?" Dante asked, feeling worry gnaw at him.

"...Fine." A barely audible whisper to the rest of the world, but a scream of intense pleasure to him.

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! I promise you nothing too bad will happen." He promised as he mentally high-fived himself. Finally! He was going to have sex again! That sweet, tight heat that made him groan in pleasure.

"But on one condition, though." Dante's mental party screeched to a nervous halt.

"What?"

"Treat them...adequately." It was Dante's turn to create a moment of silence. Crap. Did that mean actually getting to know his food? Treat them adequately...adequately. When the fuck did Naruto learn a word like adequately?

"Fine." He echoed the words silently, more to himself than anyone else. Not even a second later, Naruto hung up. Sighing, Dante placed his cell on the nightstand next to his bed. He'll deal with Naruto fully in the morning. But now, both he and Nauta needed to get some sleep. Because, after all, no one in that household was the type to actually get out of bed when they were still tired. It just didn't make logical sense. What a day tomorrow will be.

* * *

(1)So how was your day, Bovine?

(2)I'll take it was good.

Weird ending, I know. I wanted to get this out a looong time ago, but hey. Life just get's in the way at times...that and stupid Verizon online. But yeah, tell me if I have any mistakes because, I'm officially writing stories unbeta'd. If you haven't figured it out, I used Al Bhed, a language from Final Fantasy. *Dances around stupidly* So review people. ~DanteUesugi~


End file.
